


Header for "I'm Not Paralyzed, But I Seem To Be Struck By You" by collaborativesheriartyparty

by Boone_spn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consultants in love, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, The fic is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boone_spn/pseuds/Boone_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made that header for the awesome fic "I'm Not Paralyzed, But I Seem To Be Struck By You", the first part of the "To what end?" series by collaborativesheriartyparty. I recomend you to read it cause it's fantastic, well written and the caracters are very well created.</p>
<p>Enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Header for "I'm Not Paralyzed, But I Seem To Be Struck By You" by collaborativesheriartyparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collaborativesheriartyparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborativesheriartyparty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Not Paralyzed, But I Seem To Be Struck By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172249) by [collaborativesheriartyparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborativesheriartyparty/pseuds/collaborativesheriartyparty). 



Read their fabulous story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172249/chapters/2387577) (this fanfiction is the first part of [To what end](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70752) series)


End file.
